Like Father, Like Daughter? Revised
by Icestorm162
Summary: Sorry bout the lack of updates, I've decided to re-do this story. Only minor changes to make the plot more streamlined. Based in an AU, where Logan finds out he has a daughter he never knew about. But is she too far gone for the X-Men to help?
1. Chapter One

I've been re-reading this lately and quite frankly some of it makes no sense! I must have not been paying attention to it while writing. I wanted to come back and try and tidy it up a little and elaborate some bits. It will help me continue the story.  
  
I don't know if this will knock all of my reviews off when I upload it, but if it does then please review again, telling me how you like the new chapters.  
  
And I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated. Some things went seriously wrong and my, now ex, fiancé decided to play the idiot and try and drag the division of our assets through the courts.  
  
Anna locked the door behind her and left the block of flats. She didn't see much point in it anymore. Her home had been burgled twice in the last week, anything she had worth taking had gone. As usual the police hadn't really bothered, just asked her what times she had been out and promised to look into it. She shook her head and congratulated herself that at least they hadn't been able to get at her money.  
  
She'd learnt that the hard way too. For the first two years after her mother had died, she had either kept it on her or hidden it in the flat, but the locals soon learnt that she carried cash and guessed all of her locations. She'd gotten wise though and found a way to beat them, she'd opened a bank account.  
  
Her best friend, Michelle, had laughed when she had told her. No cash card (could be stolen), just a checking in book and the cashiers at the bank knew her now. She was in three times a week depositing various sums. She liked that, no one could claim to be her. She had beaten them.  
  
She wandered down to the High Street and waved at Michelle, as she entered the corner shop. After buying herself a bottle of Coke and ten cigarettes, she went over to talk to her.  
  
Michelle was wearing exactly what she had been wearing the day she met Anna. A PVC black mini skirt, a white v-neck T-shirt and black knee high boots. Her face was caked in make up, but Anna could see the latest black eye she had. A present from her "boyfriend" JT.  
  
Anna looked her friend in the eye and said, "He'll kill you one day, Chelle. What was that one for?"  
  
Michelle looked at Anna and then the ground, "I walked into a door, you know me! I'm so stupid."  
  
"Lucky the "door" didn't break your nose again, aren't you? Ciggie?" Anna offered Michelle a Royal. Michelle shook her head and watched Anna light up.  
  
"JT says that the punters don't like me to smell like an ash tray."  
  
"So chew gum. And doesn't he smoke about thirty a day?" Anna said. Michelle looked around guiltily. She was always careful about what she said regarding her pimp. He had taken great pains to let her know what he thought about her bad mouthing him.  
  
Anna was about to say something else, but something on Michelle's arm caught her eye. She grabbed the younger girl's wrist and pulled it straight.  
  
Michelle looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Tracks? I thought you'd stopped that shit!" Anna said angrily. Michelle had been addicted to Heroin since she was fourteen and, more than once, Anna had tried to help her get off it.  
  
Before Michelle could answer a Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of them and a large ugly man with a bad comb-over leered at them.  
  
"How much?" He asked, eyes glancing from Michelle to Anna.  
  
"£30 for an hour." Replied Michelle.  
  
"How much for both of you lovely ladies? I've got quiet a bit of cash." He asked, looking at Michelle's legs, breasts and then Anna's.  
  
Anna closed her coat and flicked her cigarette end at his window.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not on the game. Why don't you try down Spencer Street? Hey, maybe you can find your wife." She turned to Michelle, "I'm gone. Meet me here in an hour, I'll have lunch for us. Be careful."  
  
Comb-over grinned, "Oh she'll be longer than an hour."  
  
Anna fixed him with her gray eyes and stared him down, "I doubt that somehow, unless it takes that long to find it."  
  
The guy turned red and started to huff like an out of breath walrus, "I'll have you know it takes two hands to handle this baby." He said pointing to his crotch.  
  
Anna smirked, "Yeah, one to hold the magnifying glass and one to hold the tweezers."  
  
She watched Michelle climb into the car and it drove off. She shook her head and started to think about work.  
  
She walked to the high street and watched the people as she had another cigarette. Pretty soon she had picked her first victim of the evening. A girl a couple of years older than herself, with an expensive coat and sensible suit.  
  
Anna followed her at a safe distance, thanking god that the thieves hadn't taken her new jacket. With it she looked far less like a mugger and more like a girl going the same way.  
  
The girl started to head for the multistory car park. Anna's eyes flashed, "Bonus!" She thought, a car too!  
  
The girl had just put the keys in the door when she was hit at the back of the head. She slipped, unconscious, to the ground. Anna moved her so she could be seen, when the aging guard came on his rounds, grabbed the girls purse and threw it into the car. She rifled through her victim's coat and came up with a mobile phone and some change. Then she climbed into the car and drove off.  
  
Her first stop was at Papa Joe's, a big Greek guy, who ran a chop shop in Soho. He gave her £1000, which she took in a cheque. Anna liked Joe. He and his wife, Maria, had been good to her after her mum's death. And she'd worked for him for a while, stealing cars.  
  
She sold the mobile, and took the money and cards from the girls purse. There was also a pair of Versace sunglasses, which Anna put on. The first thing she did was go to the bank, and drop off the cheque. The girl at the desk didn't say anything, if she knew where Anna got her money from, she didn't see it prudent to say anything about it.  
  
She glanced at the cash book, as she got it back with the new total. £30,000! Anna was a bit surprised, but she had scrimped and done almost anything for it. She'd be out of there sooner than she thought.  
  
"Almost anything!" She thought as she left. Sometimes, her obsession with money almost drove her to go on the game, but she stopped everytime. She wouldn't be her mother.  
  
"Just a little more." She thought, as she walked into MacDonalds and ordered her and Michelle's usuals. "Then, we can get out of her for good."  
  
Walking back to Michelle's usual corner, she remembered the night they had met. Michelle was just eleven and Anna was twelve, nearly thirteen. Michelle had been working for JT for about three months and was just learning that pimps weren't always nice. She was running away from him, while he was drugged up and abusive, and she had bumped into Anna.  
  
Anna had known about the harshness of London all of her life, but she was discovering a new side to it after her mother's death. She almost ignored the battered young girl, crying on a swing in a local park, but something made her go and ask if she was OK.  
  
Michelle stayed with her that night and they had talked. A lot. Anna had told the younger girl about her mother and how she died when she had just turned twelve. Michelle had told her about her father abusing her and her sister and how she had run away.  
  
Anna was lonely and still grieving her mum. Looking after the younger girl became her focus, and they became best friends. They had decided to aim for a dream, to get enough money to leave and start their own business somewhere up North and stick together forever. Now they were nearly there.  
  
She rounded the corner and came back to reality when she saw JT shouting at one of his girls. He hit her and she fell to the ground, sobbing. Anna sat on the wall and ignored them both. JT suddenly saw her and walked over.  
  
Anna surveyed him through her new sunglasses. He stopped in front of her and tried to look intimidating.  
  
"Piss off, JT. I'm waiting for Chelle. Don't worry. I'm feeding her so you don't have to."  
  
JT glared at Anna, and then said in a surprisingly quiet voice, "You haven't heard then?"  
  
"Heard what? Got some new tart working here and Chelle's been moved?"  
  
"No, Anna. Chelle's dead. Mel's just told me the police are looking for me." He gestured to the bleached blonde, still sobbing on the floor.  
  
Anna stood up and looked at him. "If this is a sick joke, you can fuck off."  
  
JT backed off a little when he saw how mad she was becoming, but he remained earnest, "I wish it was. They found her strangled and cut up half an hour ago. They can't place the time of death."  
  
"But, I saw her an hour ago. She went of with some bloke in a Merc. Bloody pervert too. She was going to meet me here." Anna stated, confused. Michelle dead?  
  
"You have to tell the cops, An. They can clear me." His eyes lit up with the hope that she could prove his innocence.  
  
"Yeah, I could. Or I could let you take the fall, say Michelle had a black eye when I saw her this morning, and you'd be off the streets for twenty to life. Think of all the girls I'd be saving." She snapped back, her eyes filled with hatred.  
  
Anna turned and walked off. He tried to call her back, but she ignored him. Her mind was whirling so fast she couldn't think properly. She headed down to the police station and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"I want to make a statement about the Michelle Haiden murder. I saw her an hour ago." She said, in a calm clear voice. They ushered her into an interview room.  
  
An hour later, Anna walked out on the street. She lit a cigarette and smiled, as she blew the smoke upwards. She had him! Her evidence, they said, would help place him jail for a long, long time.  
  
She stopped thinking about it and headed into a flower shop. When she came out, she turned and walked back towards her neighbourhood. All she had to do now was find the bloke with the comb-over and kill him. 


	2. Chapter Two

I've not had to change a lot so far, just a few adjustments, you'll see more later on and hopefully it will become more streamlined! Fingers crossed!  
  
Anna followed her instincts. They had never let her down before. She eventually found the place Michelle had been discovered. A dirty abandoned back alley. Her body was long gone, but there were still blood stains on the ground and she could smell her perfume. Police tape cordoned the area off and a young police officer was nervously guarding the area. He eyed Anna suspiciously until she laid the flowers down against a wall.  
  
"Friend of yours?" He asked kindly.  
  
Anna stiffened. Like most of the people she knew, she didn't trust the police. And her anger was quickly mounting. She looked him in the eye, knowing he assumed her to be a fellow prostitute.  
  
"My best friend." She said simply, before walking away.  
  
Anna angrily wiped tears from her eyes. She couldn't afford to mourn just yet. She had to concentrate. She knew that it was nothing to do with JT. She hadn't smelt his aftershave, despite not being able to get close enough to the place where Michelle was found. That didn't bother her. She'd let the wanker take the fall.  
  
Her uncanny senses shocked everyone. She could smell people for ages after they had left a location or hear things most people weren't even aware of. She had, however, been able to smell the leather seats of the Mercedes and the fat guy's aftershave. It had been him.  
  
She walked for a couple of minutes, around the back alleys. Eventually she caught his smell again. This time stronger. Either he was nearby or had been there just minutes ago.  
  
Anna rounded a corner and saw the car. She heard muffled screaming, and saw people thrashing around in the back seat. Anger filled her and she ran over and wrenched the door open.  
  
A terrified girl fell out. She had defensive wounds on her hands and was crying. She looked at Anna for a split second and then ran. Anna knew she didn't have much time before her pimp arrived and looked in the car.  
  
The fat guy's comb-over was hanging on his face and he was panting hard. In his hand was a large hunting knife. His trousers were around his ankles. Anna smirked.  
  
"Well, was I right or what? Pee Wee."  
  
The guy lunged for her and fell out of the car. He pulled himself up and yanked his trousers up. Anna waited for him. She was beyond anger, in a calm and controlled state. People who knew her knew how dangerous she was when in this mood.  
  
"Didn't wanna pay? Or did you just want to make sure that no one knew how small your cock really is." She goaded him. He slashed at her with the knife. She just stepped back.  
  
"You pathetic bastard. Is this how you get your jollies? Cutting up helpless young girls? You're sick." She could feel her anger burning inside of her.  
  
His eyes glazed over and he smiled evilly at her, "This world is full of whores. Who's going to miss them? Just one drug-ridden AIDS case less to worry about."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Jack the fucking Ripper? You fat twat." Shouted Anna. As much as she wanted to make him suffer, this was taking far too long.  
  
"You killed my best friend. The only person I trusted! I'm going to kill you." She stepped forwards, poised like a cat, ready to spring.  
  
"What are you going to do? Bitch slap me to death? You haven't got anything." He smirked.  
  
Anna, hating what she was about to do, clenched her fists and tensed her arm muscles. Immediately (and painfully) three long bone claws shot from each hand. She brought her hands up and looked at the shocked expression on his face.  
  
"It's interesting, you know. My mother was a whore. But that's not what killed her, it was heroin. But, my father, whoever he is, was apparently a mutant. Now I wonder who I got these from?"  
  
Seemingly scared beyond rational thought, the guy rushed at her. But Anna stood firm. He sliced her arm as she swung her fist into his stomach. She knew her claws had come out through his back. She pulled her hand away and sheathed them. The guy slumped to the floor, gasping, his eyes white with shock. Anna leaned over him, close to his ear and whispered,  
  
"I wonder if Michelle went quickly. Or did you just slash her up and let her bleed to death in a filthy alleyway?" She paused, and watched him gasp for a few seconds. "Oh, I didn't sever anything really major, that would have killed you straight away. Now you can lie here, bleeding to death and thinking about all of the girls you killed. That's if the pimps don't find you first. Killed by the daughter of a whore. Funny, eh?"  
  
As she went to stand, he swept the knife up and before she could react, he plunged it into her side. Anna stumbled with shock as the pain ripped though her.  
  
The fat guy laughed quietly and said, "At least I can take one last one with me."  
  
Anna felt her pain stopping and she knew her other power was kicking in. She lifted her shirt and very slowly the cut was healing. The fat guy looked horrified. She smiled again.  
  
"No, Sugar, you just earn this." She said, as she placed one fist over his crotch and tensed her muscles, so her long claws shot into his groin.  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it where you're going!" Said Anna as she walked off.  
  
Three days later, Jean Grey stared down at the filthy London streets and jumped to avoid another abandoned kebab.  
  
"How on earth can people live like this?" She moaned at Scott, who seemed oblivious to the dirt around him.  
  
"It's like New York, I guess." He replied.  
  
"If New York was a filthy, plague infected hell hole." Jean said, with a sigh, missing her own irony. The Professor had told them that a new, very strong mutant had emerged in London.  
  
Apparently, she was also in a lot of pain and very angry. The two young X- Men, The Professor and Storm had flown to London to find her and offer help.  
  
They rounded a corner and saw a slim girl sat on a wall. She fitted the description Cerebro had given the Professor. They started to approach, but a guy ran up and started to shout at her. Scott put his arm out in front of Jean, instinctively. She shot him a dirty look and pushed it off.  
  
They could hear bits of what they were fighting about. Something to do with someone being arrested for some else's murder. The guy went to hit the girl, but she caught his arm and pushed him off.  
  
Scott moved as if to run into the fray, but Jean said, "Wait, Scott. I think this is the girl."  
  
She tried to read her mind, but all she got was a jumble of images. She was obviously mourning someone and very angry. Suddenly she knew the girl could sense her presence in her mind and she stared directly at Jean for a second.  
  
The second was all the guy needed to punch her in the face. The girl was caught off balance and fell. The guy immediately took advantage and started to kick and punch her. He continued until Jean pulled him away telekinetically. He stared at the two Americans for second, in disbelief before running away.  
  
They ran to Anna. She was bleeding from a gash on her forehead, and to their amazement, the cut started to heal up. Jean looked questioningly at Scott. He shook his head and picked her up.  
  
They started to walk back to the jet.  
  
Anna slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached slightly, but she knew that it would go in a few minutes. She looked around. She was in some sort of hospital room.  
  
'That idiot must have really done me over.' She thought, 'I wonder who bought me here.' She stood up and climbed down from the table. She found her clothes folded on a nearby worktop and dressed quickly. She stopped and frowned, she couldn't hear anything. Even with her uncanny ability to hear what was happening three rooms away.  
  
'OK, where are the nurses? Shouldn't a hospital be noisy?' Anna thought starting to get slightly freaked. She approached the door, and hid behind a column when it opened and a bald man in a wheel chair came in with a big guy covered in .... BLUE FUR?  
  
Anna panicked and, like a defense mechanism, her claws shot out. Where the hell was she?  
  
She was about to make a run for the door, when she heard, felt a voice speak her name. As if it was inside her head.  
  
'Why are you afraid? We wont hurt you. We want to help you.' The voice was soft, and for a second, she almost trusted it.  
  
Anna stepped out from her hiding place, and eyed them both wearily.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get inside my head?" She asked.  
  
The bald man looked at her claws, and as if proud of the impression she was making, Anna lifted them.  
  
"I could kill you. Now, give me some damn answers. Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run this facility for gifted children. You were injured and two of my older students bought you to me for help."  
  
"Well, Prof., in case you haven't noticed, I don't need help. How long was I out? An hour? Two?"  
  
"Four days." Replied the Professor simply.  
  
"That's impossible. I heal fast." Anna was furious, she was hungry, confused and she still didn't know where she was or why she was there.  
  
"Your mind has obviously had a lot to deal with, and it shut down to allow you to heal mentally."  
  
"How do you know?" Her claws were starting to hurt. The skin was trying to heal around them, so she sheathed them and folded her arms.  
  
"I read your mind."  
  
Anna felt violated, but the Professor continued.  
  
"You have very unusual gifts and I can offer you help training. Help you control them. I can also offer you counseling for your pain."  
  
"My pain is none of your damn business." Anna snapped. "And how did you read my mind?"  
  
"I am a telepath, a mind reader. Dr. McCoy here is blessed with incredible strength and agility, but unfortunately, the beast in him manifested physically when he tried to supress his rage. All of the children here have powers. You will meet them later." Xavier replied.  
  
Anna laughed, "I doubt that. I'm going home."  
  
"How? You are in America."  
  
"WHAT? You kidnapped me? How am I supposed to get home?" She cried, angry.  
  
"Tell me Anna, What do you know about your father?" The Professor asked, changing the subject.  
  
Anna realized he was leading up to something; she sat on the bed and found her cigarettes. She lit one and blew the smoke out thoughtfully. Eventually, she said,  
  
"I know my father was a mutant. My mum never said much about him, other than that he was Canadian and that he left before I was born. I never met him and don't want to. Why?"  
  
Xavier glanced at her cigarette for a second, and then said, "Not many mutants have the power to heal as quickly as you do. Much less possess such, shall we say, an interesting defense ability."  
  
Anna was becoming bored. She was already thinking about getting out and contacting the local embassy, "Point, please?" She snapped.  
  
"You're powers are an exact copy of a man I know. I confess I was curious, so I had Dr. McCoy run some tests."  
  
The door opened again, and a tall, muscled man walked in. He looked at Anna; she held his stare until he looked away.  
  
"This is Logan, Anna. The tests I did showed that he is your father." Said the Professor.  
  
Anna couldn't talk. All her life she had wondered what she would say to him, if she ever met him. She stood up, ground her cigarette out on the floor and walked up to Logan.  
  
"You're my father?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes." He replied in a quiet tone, "But, I had no idea ......" He started to explain.  
  
Anna finally realised what she wanted to do and punched him in the face. Logan didn't stagger but he put his hand to his face.  
  
"You left me, us. Do you know what my life was like? How hard it's been? You're dead to me. I have no father." She spat. She walked into the hallway and looked for an escape.  
  
She headed quietly towards a window, when a brown haired boy, wearing red sunglasses walked around the corner.  
  
"Hi. Are you OK?" He asked.  
  
Anna looked at him, "I'm fine. Where the hell is the exit here?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave? Have you spoken to the Professor?" Asked the boy again.  
  
"Yes. Between that and having long, lost family members shoved at me, I think you're all fucking crazy and I want to leave." She replied.  
  
The boy held his hand out, "I'm Scott Summers. I was one of the ones who found you in London."  
  
Anna was in the process of reaching for his hand when, she caught his last sentence. She jerked her hand away.  
  
"You had something to do with me being bought to this hell hole? I ought to kick your arse."  
  
Scott looked slightly contrite, and was about to say something, when he saw Xavier and Logan walking towards them.  
  
"Ah. I see you have met Scott. Anna, we do need to talk to you. I understand .... " Started the Professor, but Anna cut him off.  
  
"You understand nothing. Nothing at all. I will get home, somehow." She said, spinning round and glaring at them.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I have been in touch with my contacts in Britain, and they have informed me that as you are under eighteen, and as your mother has passed, then you become the responsibility of your father." Xavier said, and he looked at Logan.  
  
Scott surveyed the scene with all of the dignity of one attempting catch flies with his mouth. 'Logan? A father? This is going to be interesting.' He thought.  
  
Xavier glanced at him and he shut his mouth.  
  
Logan looked into Anna's furious eyes, and said, "Anna, I want you to stay here. I want to help you train and I want to get to know my daughter."  
  
"Well, tough shit. You may have over a barrel about me having to stay here at least for another two and half years, but you don't own my mind. You just donated sperm to my mother. And You!" She turned to Xavier, "Stay out of my mind or sleep with one eye open. I'm going for a ciggie."  
  
She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway.  
  
Scott turned to Xavier and said, "Well, she's going to liven the place up, isn't she?"  
  
Xavier smiled, and looked at Logan, who had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Scott. I think we can be assured of that."  
  



	3. Chapter Three

One week later, Anna was still angry. She avoided Logan and was usually pretty rude to him, if they met in the hallway. She didn't much like the other kids, with the exception of Rogue, who had gotten a pardon because Anna thought her powers were "killer" in every sense of the word. Kitty freaked her out. She looked a lot like Michelle, and Anna tended to avoid her too.  
  
Xavier had been trying to help her, but after the first five refusals, he had backed off and waited for her to come around.  
  
'Fat chance.' Thought Anna, as she settled down in front of the TV one evening. Jean was watching the English news, to do with some sociology project, and Anna wasn't really paying attention. She was just staring out of the window and got up to go for a cigarette when a report about a serial killer being on trial in East London came on.  
  
"John Tyler Martin, the main suspect in the worst murder case since the "Yorkshire Ripper", today appeared in court. Known as JT, he pimped girls on the London streets until his arrest two weeks ago, after the death of prostitute Michelle Haiden and businessman Adam Kemp, both found in alleyways within hours of each other. A statement was made to the police regarding his involvement in Ms. Haiden's death, but so far authorities have been unable to track the witness. If they cannot provide any evidence, it seems he may walk free."  
  
Anna stopped and turned around slowly. Jean watched her curiously as she stared at the TV.  
  
"That bastard is going to walk? Un-fucking-believeable!" Anna forgot, or ignored Charles' rule about smoking in the mansion and lit up, drawing deeply.  
  
"Um, Anna? What's wrong?" Asked Jean gently. But Anna ignored her.  
  
"And accusing him of killing that guy? All he could ever do was batter drugged up girls. Ha! Kill someone, that's rich!" Anna ranted on.  
  
"Anna!" Cried Jean finally, Anna looked at her. "What are you talking about? Who killed whom? Do you know that man?"  
  
"He's not a man, he's a dickless arsehole. And yeah, I knew him. I was the one who made the damn lie of a statement to the fuzz in the first place. And Michelle, she was my best mate.... God. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be killing." Anna waved her arms around and eventually walked out, in her usual style, when she didn't want to deal with something.  
  
Jean thought about what Anna had just said and went to the Professors office.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited for the "Come in". She walked in and explained what Anna had just said. Xavier merely nodded his head and thanked her. Jean got up and left.  
  
'There's something funny going on." Thought Jean, 'And he knows it.' She didn't question him though. The Professor had a way of working things out in the end.  
  
Anna on the other hand was still annoyed. She stalked around the garden looking to pick a fight, she didn't find one, but she found the next best thing.  
  
Scott was washing his car.  
  
She walked over and leaned against the door, "Big hose." She said innocently. Scott smiled at her nervously, and turned red. Anna, spurred on by this, went to see how far she could push.  
  
"It must be really heavy. Want me to hold it for you?" She asked, with a coy smile.  
  
Scott fumbled and dropped it, splashing Anna's top. He cringed, knowing her, by now, infamous temper.  
  
"Sorry." He stuttered.  
  
Anna looked at her top and then back to Scott with a look of child-like surprise, "Oh, you've got me all wet. I mean look at me, you can see through my top."  
  
Scott glanced at her and saw that sure enough, it had turned transparent, and Anna wasn't wearing a bra.  
  
Anna watched in delight as he suddenly had to bend over, behind the car, to "check his tyres", and when he straightened up, she was sat on the bonnet, her raven black hair loose down her back.  
  
She slid down and walked over to him. She leaned against Scott until he was nearly flat against the hood. She pushed her hip into his groin and said, "My, I never knew you were so talented! Want to go for a drive?"  
  
Scott slid out from under her, muttered something about the garage and ran off. Anna laughed and looked up at the bedroom windows, she saw Jean scowling at her from behind her curtain. Anna smiled and waved.  
  
Debating whether or not to sneak into Scott's room later, just to scare him, she knew he was a virgin, Anna slumped down on the front step and lit a cigarette. She kind of did like him. He was cute, but she didn't trust guys. She had seen too many times, what they did to women.  
  
'Scott might be good to train up, though. For a while.' She thought, drawing on her ciggie. She didn't 'do' boyfriends. She just got with a guy for a few months and after she was bored, or they became too possessive or if they hit her, she usually threw them out.  
  
Someone sat down next to her. Anna knew it was Kitty, she could smell her perfume.  
  
'Balls, why is so persistently nice?' Thought Anna, she turned and was going to give her the "What the hell do you want?" look, but Kitty was looking at her innocently and Anna couldn't do it.  
  
"Are you OK? Jean said you got really mad about something?" Asked Kitty.  
  
Anna snorted, "If she wanted to know, why didn't she read my mind?". Kitty looked scandelised.  
  
"Jean wouldn't ever read someone's mind without their permission. She ..."  
  
"She would in a heart beat. And you know it. You just don't like to think bad of people." Anna said it spitefully, but with one look at Kitty's falling face, she added, "That's not a bad thing, Kitty. I think that it's nice, like innocence."  
  
"You don't have to be hard all of the time you know. We just want to help you. We know some terrible things have happened to you." Said Kitty, she was more confident now. No one had carried on a conversation with Anna this long before.  
  
"Did the Professor ask you to get me to open up? Cause it's not going to happen! Yeah, shitty things have happened to me and I dealt with them. I don't need some "let it out and you get a chocolate biscuit" bullshit." Shouted Anna, scowling at Kitty. She went to stand up, when Kitty grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that!" cried Kitty, upset and trying to calm the situation. "I just wanted to talk to you. I know you have scared everyone else off and they've all given up on you, but I think everyone needs friends. You must have had some in England."  
  
Anna studied Kitty. Her face showed courage and just a little fear. Anna knew the younger girl really meant it.  
  
"Yeah, I had one. One person in the world, since my mum died, who I trusted. Her name was Michelle." Anna pulled an old battered photo out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Kitty.  
  
Kitty looked at the snapshot of Anna and a shorter, slimmer, brunette. Anna was giving Michelle a piggie back ride. They were both smiling.  
  
"You were close?" Asked Kitty. She could feel the melancholy surrounding Anna. Anna took the photo back and looked at it wistfully.  
  
"We were happy then. Her pimp had been arrested and we were going to run for it. He came back, made bail sooner than we thought."  
  
Kitty asked gently, "What happened?"  
  
Anna looked up at the sky, watching the clouds. After a moment, she said, "She was murdered. She was your age."  
  
Kitty looked horrified, "Oh, my God. Did... did the police find her killer?"  
  
Anna laughed in a hollow way, "Yeah right! They couldn't catch a cold. I implicated her pimp. It was his fault she was on the streets anyway."  
  
Anna suddenly realised that she was breaking her rule Never Trust Anyone. And her she was, pouring her out heart to some kid. She stood up angrily, "Look, Kid, I've got to go.  
  
Kitty jumped up next to her and said, "Please, Anna. You can trust me, I won't ...."  
  
"Won't what? I know how this speech ends." Anna was now furious, "I won't hurt you, you can trust me. Yeah, I've heard them. That's what my mum's pimp used to say to her. JT said it to Chelle. But, he fucked up and let someone kill her. And now he's going to prison for it and I'm standing here."  
  
"I don't understand." Stammered Kitty, confused. She couldn't believe Anna was talking about such things like they were normal. What kind of life had she had?  
  
"JT is going to prison for killing Michelle and the bastard who actually did do it. But he didn't do anything. I did. I was the one who got revenge for Michelle."  
  
"What? You killed .... Oh, Anna, you need to talk to someone about this. Please go and see the Professor." Kitty was upset and scared now. She was sure Anna had gone mad.  
  
She turned and saw Kurt, Logan and the Professor in the doorway, they had come to see what the shouting was about. Each had an unreadable expression.  
  
Anna was consumed with anger, and grief for Michelle. "I don't need anyone! You think that I can just talk it out? I saw my own mother die of a heroin overdose in front of me. I've done things that could never be forgiven."  
  
Kitty said quietly, "Everything can be forgiven. Everyone deserves help."  
  
Anna looked directly into her eyes. Kitty thought she was going to say something, but she suddenly fixed Xavier with a look of hatred and stormed off.  
  
Logan glanced at his friend, "What was that about?"  
  
"I'm afraid things are worse than I thought. If what I've just seen in her was true then it might not have been an overdose that killed her." The Professor replied. He prayed he was wrong.  
  
Anna was in an extremely bad mood. Why did these idiots keep pushing? She felt penned in, trapped and when she saw Scott's car still standing in the driveway a smile crept over her face. Within seconds she had hot-wired it and was just lighting a cigarette, when Scott jumped into the passenger seat.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked tersely.  
  
Anna threw her lighter onto the dashboard and smiled, "Stealing your car and kidnapping you."  
  
Scott grabbed the headrest as she floored it out of the gates and onto the road.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Anna finally stopped the car. She lit another cigarette and blew the smoke out calmly before looking at the terrified Scott, who was still clinging to the headrest.  
  
"You really need to lighten up." She said. Scott had spent the entire joy ride screaming like a girl and whimpering every time Anna took a corner too sharply.  
  
"Ciggie?" Asked Anna, offering him one. Scott just looked at her. "Guess not then." She put the pack down.  
  
"Why did you steal my car?" Demanded Scott. Anna took one look at his face and burst out laughing.  
  
"Because it was there. I'd have taken his highness's motorbike, if I could get that damn padlock off."  
  
"Logan's bike? You must be mad." Scott sounded shocked.  
  
Anna flicked her cigarette and turned in the seat, "Probably. What can he do?"  
  
She eyed Scott in a way that made him nervous and suddenly she climbed onto his lap and kissed him.  
  
Scott struggled and pushed her off, "What are you doing?" He shrieked.  
  
Anna laughed, "Oh, God! That's meant to be my line. I'm kissing you. Have you been kissed before?"  
  
"YES! It's just ..... we're not right for each other." Scott started to look panicked.  
  
Anna threw her head back and laughed loudly, "I know that, you dope. I never said you were Mr. Right. I said you were Mr. Right NOW!"  
  
"Right now? You want to use me to scratch an itch?" Scott was turning colours and Anna couldn't tell if he was going to pass out or throw up.  
  
"You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Come on, that bloody mansion's full of oppression. I wont even tell Jean." Said Anna with a sly look in her eyes.  
  
"NO! Now I think you should drive us back." Said Scott, crossing his arms.  
  
Anna looked at him open mouthed. She had never seen a guy behave like a prom queen before. She wanted to laugh.  
  
"Scott ....." She began, biting her bottom lip to keep the mirth from bubbling over.  
  
"I said take me home." He cried.  
  
Anna started the car without a word and drove back to the mansion. As soon as she slowed the car, Scott climbed out and ran inside.  
  
"Dear God. How fucked up are these kids?" She said under her breath. She climbed out and walked inside wondering what to do. The answer came soon enough.  
  
Rogue walked around the corner. Anna's eyes lit up.  
  
"Rogue! What'cha doing?" Said Anna, falling into step beside her.  
  
"Ah was gonna go tah the store and pig out." Replied the Goth.  
  
"Excellent idea! I've still got my fake ID from England. I doubt they'd question it. We can get drunk and raise hell!"  
  
Rogue looked dubious, "I don't know. We could get inta trouble."  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I'm going crazy. I haven't had any fun since I got here. Please?" Anna pouted and Rogue smiled.  
  
"Oh, OK. I was gonna take the X-van ......"  
  
Anna shook her head, "No way! Let's use something with a little more style. And a very high risk factor."  
  
Rogue looked confused, but Anna motioned for her to follow and they walked to the garage. She pointed to Logan's bike.  
  
"Are ya crazy? He'll kill us." Cried Rogue, suddenly looking very unsure.  
  
"I doubt that. He's scared stiff of upsetting and alienating me further. Besides just say I blackmailed you." Smiled Anna as she pulled a hair clip from her pocket and started working on the padlock. Within a minute it clicked and fell off.  
  
"Yes!" Said Anna. Rogue was still looking around nervously, while Anna hot wired it and said, "Get on quick, cause once Daddy Dearest hears it, he'll come running."  
  
Rogue sat on the back and Anna started the engine, she jumped on and wheeled it out of the garage and down the drive.  
  
Rogue glanced back and true enough; Logan came running out of the front doors. He did not look happy.  
  
Anna sped towards the store and screeched to a halt. She climbed off and Rogue, rather shakily, followed suit.  
  
Ten minutes later, after Anna had argued with the store clerk about the fact that she "wouldn't risk her visa" by trying to buy beer underage and "could a kid afford THAT bike?" they walked out with enough beer and vodka to down an adult elephant.  
  
"Where are we going to drink it?" Asked Anna, as Rogue climbed on the bike. "I haven't been here long enough to meet anyone with a sense of fun."  
  
Rogue was about to answer when a deep voice replied; "You could come to ours, if you're willing to share."  
  
Anna span round and her eyes took in a pair of scruffy ripped jeans, a body warmer, sparkling brown eyes and a mop of messy brown hair.  
  
"Hello! If you've got the place, I've got the booze!" Anna purred.  
  
"I'm Lance. Who's you're frien ... OH! Rogue. What are you hanging with her for?" He said, looking back at Anna  
  
Rogue coloured up, but remained quiet.  
  
Anna cocked an eyebrow, "She's one of my house mates."  
  
"You're one of Xavier's mutants?" He asked, wondering why two of Xavier's goodie two shoes mutants were holding enough alcohol to give a fraternity second thoughts, when something else caught his attention, "Hey, isn't that Wolverine's motorcycle?"  
  
Anna scowled and snapped, "I'm no one's mutant, mate. And yeah, it is. So can we go?"  
  
Lance for once decided not to push it. There was something else about this girl. He climbed back into the jeep and watched her start the bike.  
  
'She'd fit in well with us.' He thought, 'Plus she's cute. Tonight's going to be fun!'  
  
He swung the jeep onto the road and heard Anna following. Pretty soon they reached the boarding house.  
  
Anna stopped the bike and looked at the house. It was falling to bits, but in a weird way it reminded her of London, where her neighbourhood consisted mostly of squats and slums  
  
Rogue was wringing her hands, "I don't know about this, Anna. They are kind of our enemies."  
  
Anna looked at her and said, "No, they are Xavier's enemies. You're just his puppets. For crying out loud, have you all been brainwashed? You're sixteen. Live a little. Beer and boys! Wonderful combination"  
  
Rogue, who was fighting hard with her conscience, followed Anna into the house.  
  
Anna handed Rogue a glass with a large amount of vodka and a little orange in it.  
  
"Down it. You'll chill out sooner." She said, downing her own glass and refilling it.  
  
Rogue looked at the glass and thought about the pressure the team and Xavier put on her. She hadn't blown off steam in ages.  
  
"What the hell! Bottom's up!" She smiled at Anna and drained her glass.  
  
Three hours later, they were in the living room with Toad and Fred. Everyone was drunk and messing around when Pietro walked in.  
  
He looked round. Rogue had fallen to sleep with a half finished bottle of beer in her hand, Toad and Fred were lining beer bottles up against the wall to play a new version of extreme bowling and Anna was sat crossed legged on the floor across from Lance, involved in some complicated drinking game.  
  
"What's that X-geek doing in here?" He asked sharply, glaring at Rogue and then looking down at Anna. Lance stood up and smacked him drunkenly on the back.  
  
"Chill out man. Anna's cool. She bought the beers."  
  
Pietro eyed her, "Who are you?"  
  
Anna stood up and eyeballed him back, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Pietro looked taken aback for a second, but he covered it well, "I'm Pietro Maximoff also known as Quicksilver."  
  
"Try saying that when you're drunk." She giggled. The others laughed and Pietro went red.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Can you do this?" He started to run around Anna, she looked at him for a second then stuck her foot out and tripped him.  
  
"No, but I wouldn't want the carpet burns." She bent down. He climbed up and crossed his arms.  
  
"OK, you get that one. But you see how fast I am. One day I whip your ass."  
  
Anna turned on the stereo and cranked the volume, "Quicksilver eh?" She said, as if she hadn't heard his threat, "Bet you're a hit with the ladies. Tell me, do you do everything at super speed?"  
  
Pietro coloured up again and stormed off. Seconds later, his bedroom door slammed.  
  
Anna laughed and pulled Lance over to the stereo. She lit a cigarette and started to dance with him. Downing her beer, she kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Let's go upstairs."  
  
Lance looked like he couldn't believe his luck as Anna led him to his room and closed the door behind them.  
  
Anna opened her eyes and groaned at the headache that was threatening to make her head explode. She looked around and didn't recognise her surroundings.  
  
Suddenly the events of the night before burst into her mind. Drinking, dancing and finally ... 'Oh, God! I didn't!' She thought.  
  
She looked to her left and saw Lance lying on his side, fast asleep. Anna looked under the sheet and saw that she was totally naked.  
  
"Bollocks." She whispered. Lance stirred slightly and she froze. She glanced at the clock beside the bed, it showed 5.30 am.  
  
She slid out of the bed and gathered her clothes. She dressed quickly and ran out of the room. Rogue was laid on the sofa, still asleep.  
  
"Rogue! Wake up. We have to go NOW!" She hissed, trying to keep quiet. She heard footsteps and dragged the half awake Goth off of the sofa.  
  
"Wha....?" Rogue said sleepily. Anna pulled her towards the door; spotting the bag she had carried the beer in, still half full. She grabbed it and thrust it at Rogue.  
  
Anna started the bike and winced at the sound. She and Rogue climbed on and they tore back to the institute.  
  
Anna stopped the bike about half a mile before the gates and they climbed off.  
  
"Can ah ask why, in God's name, did ya just drag me out of the boardinghouse and make me sit on this damn thing?" Rogue asked as Anna pushed the bike down the road.  
  
Anna looked at her, "Because I was drunk enough to fuck Lance, several times and in several ways, that I don't even think are legal here."  
  
Rogue stopped, her mouth wide open, "Ya had sex with Lance Alvers?" She shrieked.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want all of Bayville to know? By God, you'd better take this to the grave." Anna gave Rogue the 'And I'm not messing around' look.  
  
"So, why'd we have to leave early?" Asked Rogue quietly.  
  
"Because I can't be doing with that whole awkward scene, where you try not to let the other person see you get dressed which is stupid because you shagged them. And I don't do relationships. Love 'em and leave 'em. In every sense!" Replied Anna.  
  
Rogue studied the raven haired Brit, "Ya aren't all that tough are ya?"  
  
"Don't tell everyone. I can be nice, but mostly I'm a hard faced bitch, who's convinced everyone's out to get me."  
  
Rogue laughed, "Careful, ya might be makin' a friend."  
  
Anna gave her a wiry smile, "Maybe. If I live through my father's wrath."  
  
They reached the gates and, after taking a deep breath, walked in. They could see Logan standing on the stairs waiting for them.  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Anna and Rogue stared at the unmistakable figure that was Logan, who was standing at the top of the steps outside the mansion.  
  
"Has he moved at all?" Asked Rogue. She was starting to realise that she was going to be in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Probably not. He's full of metal or something, isn't he? Like a damn machine." Replied Anna. She wasn't really bothered about facing the music. What was the worst they could do? Send her back to England?  
  
They walked down the drive and as they neared the mansion they saw Xavier had joined Logan. Anna leaned the bike against its kickstand and they approached the firing squad.  
  
Xavier looked at them both, taking in their crumpled clothes, messy hair and hungover expressions. Rogue looked distinctly uncomfortable, but Anna merely lit a cigarette and sat on the bottom step, with her back towards them.  
  
Xavier spoke first, "Rogue, will you please go and wait in my study? I will be along shortly to discuss your actions and punishment."  
  
Rogue put her head down and murmured, "Yes, Professor." She handed Anna the bag of beers and walked into the institute.  
  
Xavier looked back at Logan, who was looking at his daughter with an expression mixed with relief and complete anger. A typical parents expression.  
  
Anna turned and said, "So what's my punishment? Back to England?"  
  
Xavier gave her a wry smile, "Unfortunately not, Anna. As I am not your legal guardian, it is not my place to deal with you. It is, however, your father's."  
  
And with that he went to deal with Rogue.  
  
'Shit.' Thought Anna. She half turned and looked at her father, who was now standing with a slightly puzzled expression, and, she noted happily, he looked scared. She waited him out by putting her bag behind a small shrub, next to the steps.  
  
"I can't believe how irresponsible you are." Logan started carefully. He wanted to have a relationship with his daughter and was terrified of scaring her off.  
  
Anna stood up and ground out her ciggie on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side, watching him.  
  
Logan took a deep breath and continued, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow, "I didn't hurt your bike. I even put some petrol in."  
  
Logan shook his head, "About you! You could have fallen off and hurt yourself or met someone who was too strong for you and Rogue to fight off and .... and .... You could have ended up dead in a ditch for all I knew!"  
  
He stopped, Anna stared open mouthed, she thought he was upset over the bike, but to pull out the most over used (and frankly most rare occurring) "dead in a ditch" line was nothing short of over reacting.  
  
"You were worried about me?" She asked, still shocked.  
  
"Of course, you're my daughter. I would kill anyone who hurt you." Logan brightened. This was easier than he thought, and they were actually bonding.  
  
He looked at his daughter. She was so small; any man could just take advantage. He felt his anger rise up and clenched his fists.  
  
"But, you still did wrong, and I'm going to have to punish you." He continued, bracing himself for fireworks.  
  
Anna smiled and shook her head, "What are you going to do? Spank me?"  
  
Logan opened his mouth to say she deserved it, and thought better, instead he said, "No, as from today, until I say so, you are confined to the institute and the grounds. And you are to attend every danger room session. Is that clear?"  
  
Anna lit another cigarette and said, "Crystal." She turned and walked down to the gardens, before she rounded the corner, she stopped and said, "Oh, by the way, you do know it takes both parent and child to make a punishment work?"  
  
Logan paled, "What?"  
  
Anna continued, "Yeah, you can only punish me if I let you, and I'm not, so I'll just carry on doing what I want."  
  
She walked off and got about five yards before she felt Logan's arms pin hers to her sides and him pick her up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad? PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Anna screamed kicking and thrashing. Logan tightened his grip and walked into the mansion.  
  
He walked into Xavier's study, now free of Rogue, and deposited his very annoyed daughter, onto the carpet and stood in front of the door. Xavier looked at Anna who had stood up and was breathing heavily, with her fists clenched to the stony faced Logan.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what is wrong, somebody?" Asked the Professor.  
  
Logan looked at him and said, "I tried to punish her and she's impossible. I've given up."  
  
Anna glared at him, "Like you did sixteen years ago!"  
  
Logan ignored the comment and Xavier addressed Anna.  
  
"Anna, I've been meaning to talk to you. When you first came to us, and I read your mind, I sensed a lot of anger in you. Perhaps you would be willing to discuss it. You may find it could help you."  
  
Anna looked at him, "What? You want to read my mind?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Xavier.  
  
"No. My thoughts are private, and my past. I can deal with it and it doesn't make me angry!" Anna shouted the last bit and clenched her fists again. Logan shifted uncomfortably.  
  
She turned to her father, "Now are you going to let me out or do I have to go through the window?" She approached him and as she reached him she felt a small jab in her backside, she turned and saw Xavier holding a hypodermic needle.  
  
"You drugged me?" She asked before the sedative reached her brain and she staggered against Logan, he caught her and set her down on the leather sofa.  
  
"Yes, Anna. I'm afraid I had to. Your behavior is becoming more erratic and I have the other students to think about." Replied Xavier, with a grim expression.  
  
Logan looked at the professor, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Charles? She's just a kid."  
  
"Yes, Logan. She needs help." He said, placing his hands at the side of Anna's head.  
  
Anna lay on the sofa, her mind hazy. She heard the professor explain his reasons but was unable to take it on board. She felt his hands on her head and couldn't fight any more.  
  
Xavier looked at Anna's glazed eyes and remembered when Rogue had come to them. She had been confused and wary, but she hadn't been violent. Eventually she had come to trust them and was now a committed member of the X-Men, but Anna was another story.  
  
She was reckless and Charles knew she was hiding a lot. He also knew that if she didn't share her pain, she would eventually consume herself and anyone around her.  
  
He scanned her mind and eventually found what he was looking for. He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"So young," He murmured, then looked at a very confused Logan and said, "Take her to her room and have someone watch her. Bring her to me when she wakes. I need to talk to her."  
  
Logan wanted to ask, but the solider in him obeyed and he picked up his unconscious daughter and carried her to her room.  
  
Kitty was passing by the living room and he asked her to follow. He entered Anna's room and gently laid her on the bed.  
  
"What happened to her?" Asked Kitty, her blue eyes large.  
  
"That doesn't matter now. Can you watch her and tell me the minute she wakes up?" Asked Logan. Kitty nodded and started to cover Anna with a light blanket.  
  
Logan took one last look at his daughter and walked from the room.  
  
Kitty picked a book from Anna's shelves and sat in a chair.  
  
About an hour later, Anna stirred and within seconds Kitty had phased through the floor and ran to Xavier's study.  
  
Logan went to her room and walked in, Anna was sat on the bed wearing a confused expression. He approached her and helped her stand.  
  
"Xavier wants to see you. I have to take you to him." He said softly. He wasn't happy. He didn't like the fact that Xavier had drugged his daughter or read her mind against her will, and his.  
  
Luckily Anna was still slightly woozy from the drug and she walked quietly beside him to the study.  
  
Xavier looked up as they walked in. Anna sat on the sofa and, taking no chances, Logan sat next to her.  
  
The professor came around from the back of the desk and sat in front of them.  
  
"Anna, I'm sorry for what happened before. I felt it was necessary."  
  
Anna mumbled something under her breath that sounded distinctly like "Tosser."  
  
"I saw enough, however, to explain your actions and attitude and I would like to talk to you about your mother."  
  
Anna looked up, shocked, "I told you, she died from a heroin overdose."  
  
Xavier pushed on, "No, she didn't, did she? I think you are hiding the truth from yourself. You have nothing to fear Anna. I want to hear your side of the story. I saw the whole thing, but your memory is placing you in the third person. An observer. I need for you to tell me what happened that night, to help yourself."  
  
Anna looked at him closely. She hadn't even told Michelle, but she had no alternative. She cleared her throat and began her story.  
  
Anna bounced up the stairs to her and her mother's flat. She glanced at the doorknob and was relieved to see it was free of a red ribbon, her and her mum's secret code for "I'm working".  
  
She walked in and dumped her bag in the small hallway. Slamming the door, she called out for her mother. No answer, so she entered the small kitchen and looked at the fridge door. There was no note, and Anna started to get worried. Her mother never went out without leaving her a note to say where and when she'd be back.  
  
She knew Anna could look after herself. Gale had seen Anna's powers.  
  
Anna got a can of coke and cracked it open as she headed to her mum's bedroom; she pushed the door open and looked inside.  
  
She dropped the can and ran to her mother, who was draped across the bed. Anna grabbed her hand and shouted, "Mum, wake up."  
  
Gale opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. Her eyes were glazed and she started to shake uncontrollably. Anna knew before she even saw the needle next to her. Her mother had fallen off of the wagon.  
  
She grabbed the phone from the bedside table and called 999. The woman on the line told her that an ambulance was on its way.  
  
Anna picked her mum's hand up and said, "Come on, mum. Don't die. I need you. I love you too much. Please."  
  
She buried her face into her mother's arm and started to cry. Her mother moaned and she looked up.  
  
"Why, you were so close. We would have been so happy again." Asked Anna, not expecting a reply. She and her mother had struggled to wean Gale from the killer drug six months ago and she was so close to getting it out of her system.  
  
Gale moaned again, and whispered something. Anna bent close to her mother's mouth and heard snatches of a sentence.  
  
"Couldn't help ....... So sorry."  
  
Gale started to shake again and the terrified twelve year old began to scream. She knew her mother was dying and in a lot of pain.  
  
Anna climbed onto the bed and cradled her mother's head in her lap. She stroked her flame red hair, the one trait Anna hadn't inherited from her, and knew what she had to do.  
  
She bent over and whispered, "I'll always love you."  
  
Summoning her emotional and considerable physical strength, she broke her mother's neck.  
  
Gale immediately stopped shaking and Anna lay next to her sobbing.  
  
In the distance, she heard the ambulance sirens.  
  
Anna felt the tears run down her face and wiped them away angrily. She saw her father clenching his fists so hard they turned white.  
  
Xavier asked gently, "Are you all right, Anna."  
  
Anna shook her head and fumbled to find her cigarettes. She lit one, shaking, and inhaled deeply.  
  
"I'm so sorry for making you talk about this, but my only interest is to help you. We are not your enemies. And I would like to continue theses sessions with you, maybe once a week?" Xavier asked.  
  
To his surprise, Anna nodded. She looked at him and he nodded, "Yes, you may leave."  
  
She got to her feet, and nearly ran from the room.  
  
Logan breathed out loudly, and said, "I had no idea. No wonder she's so angry. My poor little girl." He made to stand up, when Xavier stopped him.  
  
"While I agree, Logan, it is wonderful that she has agreed to talk to us and open up, but I'm afraid that isn't all of it."  
  
Logan looked at his friend and said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Xavier raised his hands and said, "I don't really know. But there is something inside of her that is buried deep. I know it relates to her powers, but I sense that is where her anger comes from. I also suspect that her mother, although it was merciful, was not the only person she has killed."  
  
"Dear God. But she's a child." Said Logan, refusing to believe it.  
  
"Who has had to grow up very quickly at a very young age. Her powers didn't help either. She wasn't aware of other mutants and has convinced herself that she is indestructible."  
  
"A God complex?" Asked Logan.  
  
"Exactly. This is a very delicate and complex issue and we cannot rush her." Said Xavier.  
  
Logan said nothing, his head was spinning, but he walked out and stood in the front hall. He saw Anna sat on the steps watching Kurt and Evan throwing a ball to each other.  
  
'I can't believe it, I refuse to.' He thought, angrily. Yes, his daughter had had a terrible start in life, but a murderer? He pushed it out of his mind and went to plan that day's danger room session.  
  
Rogue flopped down beside Anna and sighed.  
  
"Get sent to Coventry then?" Asked Anna.  
  
"Wha'?" Asked Rogue, looking confused.  
  
"So, you got into a lot of trouble."  
  
Rogue leaned against the railings, "Two months probation. Ah have to clean the danger room, the jet, all of the cars an' Logan's bike."  
  
Anna winced, "Ouch!"  
  
"So, what did ya get? Are they sending ya back to England?" Asked Rogue.  
  
"Ha! I should be so lucky. I'm grounded to the mansion and grounds until Daddy say otherwise, and apparently I have to attend all of the danger room sessions." Laughed Anna, flicking her cigarette.  
  
"Apparently?" The Goth looked unsure.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not doing it. I steal his bike, buy beer underage, stay out all night and the worst he does is ground me. I don't think he has the guts to stand up to me." Smiled Anna.  
  
"Ah don't think Wolverine's scared of anyone." Replied Rogue.  
  
"Except his daughter. I told you, He can't risk alienating me. This is a real father/daughter relationship, him wrapped around my little finger."  
  
Rogue laughed and then winced, holding her head.  
  
"Hangover?" Asked Anna.  
  
Rogue nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I have a cure for that. Hair of the Dog." Anna stood up and pulled Rogue to her feet. She leaned over the railings and her hand found the bag she'd abandoned earlier. She checked the contents and started up the steps to the front door.  
  
"A wha?" Said Rogue, following her into the mansion.  
  
"Hair of the dog that bit you. In other words, more alcohol. Not enough to get pissed, but enough to make you feel better."  
  
They got Anna's room and she pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. She gulped some down and handed it to Rogue.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sniffing it.  
  
"Vodka." Seeing the other girl wince, Anna added, "I know! But it's all I managed to sneak back from Lance's"  
  
"Ya pulled me outta there in about seven seconds, but ya managed to think tah grab some vodka?" Asked Rogue, laughing.  
  
"Always thinking!!" Anna smiled, tapping the side of her head.  
  
She and Rogue drank nearly the entire bottle and presently they forgot about their hangovers.  
  
A hour later, they were hanging out of the window smoking cigarettes, when they saw Lance Alvers walking towards the front door. They ducked just as he looked up.  
  
"Bloody hell! Why is he here?" Asked Anna, as they hid under the ledge.  
  
Rogue coloured up, "Well, it could be tah see Kitty."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, they were sorta seeing each otha." Started Rogue. Anna smacked her hand to her forehead and fell over sidewards.  
  
"Well, lets just hope he feels guilty and is going to keep his mouth shut." She sent up a silent prayer and hoped someone was listening.  
  
They crept to the top of the stairs and hid in the shadows listening.  
  
They could see Kitty chatting happily to Lance, and Scott and Jean sat on a sofa, glaring.  
  
Lance said something to Kitty, and she said "Anna?" loudly. Anna leaned forwards to hear and Lance saw her. She lost her balance, mainly due to the drink, and fell down the stairs.  
  
She lay at the bottom and shot a dirty look at Rogue who had fallen out from behind the plant she was crouching behind, from laughing.  
  
Lance tried to help her up, but she shook him off and glared at him. Kitty looked at them both, and said, "Lance, how do you know Anna?"  
  
Lance looked at Kitty, then Anna and finally the floor. Kitty saw she wasn't getting anything from him, so she looked at Anna.  
  
"Anna, how do you know my boyfriend?  
  
"Boyfriend? Rogue said you two were sort of seeing each other." Cried Anna, shocked. She had been with guys before, who had girlfriends, but she didn't know them. She didn't like them. Kitty was OK.  
  
"Lance asked me to go steady last week, we kept it quiet because we didn't think anyone would approve." Kitty shot a pointed look at Scott and Jean.  
  
Anna's head was spinning, and not just from the drink. She hadn't known at all about Lance and Kitty. If she had, she wouldn't have done anything. But Lance had, well he hadn't lied because she never asked, but he could have said something.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." She spat at him. Lance shifted and looked at Kitty, then back to Anna.  
  
"I came to see you, to ask you to keep it quiet. I was really drunk and it's Kitty I want to be with. Last night was a mistake."  
  
Anna was furious, "Yes, all seven times!" She turned to the brunette, whose eyes were filling up, "Kitty, I had no idea. I just met him, and he never said anything. I'm so sorry."  
  
Kitty walked to Lance and punched him on the jaw, she screamed, "GET OUT, YOU LYING, CHEATING SCUMBAG!!!" Lance scrambled up and with one last look at Anna, ran out of the door and down the drive.  
  
Kitty turned to Anna, and raised her hand to slap her. Anna caught her hand and said, "Hey. I didn't know, OK. I'm sorry, but he didn't say anything."  
  
Kitty was breathing heavily, and snatched her hand back, saying, "You slut. You could have asked him."  
  
Anna looked at her, and replied, "Now hang on. Most guys say 'Oh sorry, I've got a bird.' Instead of going upstairs with someone."  
  
"You had to have seduced him. You're nothing but trouble, and have been a thorn in everyone's side since you got here. I hate you. I hope you rot in hell."  
  
With that she ran off crying. Jean stood up and ran after her. Scott walked to Anna and fixed her with a frosty glare, "Scratched your itch then? With whoever came along first? Kitty's right, you are trouble. I wish you had never come."  
  
Anna stared at him and then at Rogue, who was still at the top of the stairs looking shocked, and finally to Kurt and Evan, who had heard the row and come running, they too looked disgusted.  
  
Anna finally found her voice, "You think this is my fault? I DIDN'T KNOW!" She ran up the stairs, and then stopped, "You're right though. I wish I wasn't here too. Guess you wont have to worry about that for long."  
  
And then she disappeared into her room.  
  
The young X-Men looked at each other, then to Logan and Storm, who had just walked into the room.  
  
"What has happened? We heard shouting." Asked Ororo.  
  
Scott explained and Logan ran up the stirs to his daughter's room. He pushed the door open and looked around. The window was open and a note was on the mirror. It read; Good riddance. A.  
  
He heard his bike start and ran to the window in time to see Anna race out of the gates and out onto the road.  
  



	6. Chapter Six

Nearly three days had past since Anna had run away, and Logan hadn't slept at all. He was sat in his room staring out of the window.  
  
'Just when I thought we were getting somewhere.' He thought, sadly. He thought back to what happened following Anna leaving, again, on his bike.  
  
He left the room and ran out onto the drive, but by the time he had reached the gates, she was out of site and even his mutant ears couldn't hear the bike.  
  
He ran to the X-van and started the engine. Pulling out onto the road, he tried to follow her scent, but when he reached the freeway, he had lost it. He turned home, trying to think how this could have happened.  
  
As he walked into the hallway, Scott stood up from the sofa he and Jean were sitting on and approached Logan.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Wolverine. I never thought that she would ...." He began, lamely.  
  
Logan snapped, "You never thought what? That it would hurt her? That she'd do what any other kid would do when she thought she wasn't wanted and hated. She ran."  
  
He turned to storm off, then stopped and added, "Just be grateful that I am too worried about finding my daughter, before anything else does, to deal with you right now."  
  
And he walked off, leaving Scott and Jean opened mouthed.  
  
"He must really care about her. I've never seen him so upset." Said Scott.  
  
Jean climbed to her feet and brushed back her red hair, "She's his daughter, Scott. You know how protective he is with us. This isn't just duty, it's his heart."  
  
Jean hung her head and added, "We didn't do enough to make her feel welcome. No wonder she felt this was her only alternative."  
  
Scott nodded his head, his guilt lifted slightly, "So, this isn't all my fault?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Jean's green eyes burnt into him, "It's entirely your fault, you idiot. You should have left it alone. That argument was none of your business and, quite frankly, Lance's fault."  
  
Scott sat back down and placed his head in his hands, all he could think was, 'What have I done?'  
  
Logan lifted his head as someone tapped on the door, his thoughts returning to the present. Xavier entered and stopped beside him.  
  
"We're going to find her, Logan. I can promise you. She's strong and her mutation will help her greatly."  
  
"Help her how? Will it stop her starving or from being raped? She's just a kid, Charles." He felt like his heart would stop, "I have to find her."  
  
Xavier placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, "And we will. As soon as she uses her powers."  
  
"She could be anywhere. That bike's as fast as hell. And what if Magneto finds her? She's vulnerable enough to allow herself to be taken in." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, but she is also stubborn enough to ignore him entirely. She is a lot like you, Logan. You should give her more credit."  
  
Logan smiled weakly, "I never knew having children would be so difficult."  
  
Charles returned the smile, "After two years of living with a house full, you should have gotten an idea."  
  
"It's different with her. I worry all the time."  
  
Xavier smiled again and said, "Welcome to the wonderful world of parenting."  
  
With that he assured Wolverine again that they would find her and left.  
  
Logan heard the door shut and suddenly made up his mind. He leapt up and shoved some clothes into a rucksack and walked out. He climbed into the X- Van and started the engine.  
  
He would find his daughter if it killed him.  
  
Anna was fed up. She was hungry and had run out of money. She had spent her last $30 on petrol for the bike and a drink. And now the bike was nearly empty again.  
  
She figured that it would be easy to stop at a station and fill it up and just drive off. The problem was food. In London, she never was at a loss. There were tonnes of people she could mug or snatch their bags. But she had barely seen anyone since she left the freeway.  
  
The bike gave a last burst and then the engine died. She stopped the bike and looked at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was. She just ended up on a big long road through a forest.  
  
"Great place to break down. It's like a horror movie." She said aloud. She left the bike and sat against a tree, lighting a cigarette. She realised she only had three left.  
  
"Even better!" She was tired and had spent the last couple of nights sleeping rough. She needed a shower and a meal.  
  
She had had plenty of time to think about what had happened at the mansion. It wasn't her fault and she could have coped with Kitty's outburst. She was angry and hurt, even though Anna still thought that she, herself, was really blameless, but that dickhead Scott had to get involved.  
  
She felt that she had no alternative. The kids all hated her, and it would have been only a matter of time before the adults, including her father, turned against her.  
  
Feeling itchy and hungry, she walked into the forest to take her mind off of things. About a quarter of a mile in she found a small lake. The temptation to clean herself was too much and she stripped off and waded in.  
  
After ten minutes, when she couldn't stand the cold anymore, she climbed out and tried to dry herself with her T-shirt.  
  
She started to dress and was just pulling on her sweater when she heard a low growl. She spun round and saw something very tall and broad approaching her from the shadow of the trees.  
  
'Bear!' She thought and immediately unsheathed her claws. Suddenly a huge man, about seven foot tall, with long, shaggy blond hair stepped into the light.  
  
"Well, you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" He said in a low voice.  
  
"And you're a fucking great pervert. Do you like watching young girls swimming naked?" Replied Anna. She really didn't have time for some huge freak to try it on with her.  
  
"Interesting power you've got, Girlie. Reminds me of an old friend." He said stepping closer.  
  
Anna backed away but remained in a fighting stance. She said nothing. The tall man continued, "Tell me, do you know Wolverine or is this an interesting coincidence?"  
  
"He's my father. But don't ask me where he is. I left. I don't even know where I am. Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm hard.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet. Try and run and I'll rip your head off."  
  
Anna scowled, "Yeah, well you'll do it with three holes in your throat. Now LET ME GO!" She snatched her hand back and was about to walk to the bike, when he laughed.  
  
"I like you. Sassy little thing aren't you?" He said.  
  
Anna studied him. She didn't trust him, but who else could help her. "I try. I suppose if you got a hair cut, you'd be OK too. You look like Bigfoot!"  
  
She started to walk towards her bike, and saw a larger red bike behind it. She lit a cigarette and sat on hers.  
  
"So, what do I call you? I mean friends are supposed to call each other by their names aren't they?" She said, watching him sit on the other bike.  
  
"Sabertooth. I used to work with your dad years ago." He replied, studying her. If she was Wolverine's daughter and she'd run away then he'd be looking for her. Perfect.  
  
"Sabertooth? Oh, one of those stupid nickname things. What's your real name?" She asked smiling. This guy seemed to be OK. He did know her father too, which to Anna wasn't a huge plus, but it was better than a total stranger.  
  
"Victor Creed." Said the larger mutant. Anna nodded.  
  
"Cool, I'm Anna. So, Vic. Where are your digs? I'm starving. And my bike's out of petrol."  
  
"Petrol? Isn't that Wolverine's bike?" He growled looking confused.  
  
"Gas, you call it. And yeah, well I suppose it's mine now. I stole it when I left." She smiled, grinding out the cigarette, "So I suppose I use yours."  
  
She climbed on the back of Sabertooth's bike and held his waist. He started the engine and they roared off.  
  
A small light flashed at a console in the mansion. Xavier tapped the keyboard and an image of Anna appeared. He smiled and typed some more until a location came up. She was a hundred miles away, but safe.  
  
He tried to contact Logan, but he couldn't find him. He requested Scott and Jean's presence. They arrived within seconds.  
  
"Where is Logan? I've located Anna. She used her powers." The elder man asked urgently.  
  
Scott and Jean exchanged a look, Scott spoke, "He's gone, Professor. He took the X-Van and left about two hours ago."  
  
"We'll focus on him later. Prep the jet, Scott. I want the whole team ready in ten minutes." Xavier said, and the two teens ran off.  
  
'Why did you have to so impulsive, Logan?' He thought. They needed Wolverine, especially if Cerebro was correct in naming the person Anna was with. She could be in serious danger if the mutant named Sabertooth turned nasty.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

Sabertooth pulled up outside a large log cabin. Anna climbed off and looked at it. There were beer cans strewn all over the dusty porch and the net curtains in the window looked yellow.  
  
"Needs a woman's touch, definitely. Freak show paying you well then?" She asked, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Sabertooth gave a low growl and said, "I 'acquired' it a few years ago."  
  
Anna drew on her ciggie and smiled at him, "So you killed the owners? Well at least you've got the guts to go out and 'acquire' what you want in life. Shall we?" She gestured and Sabertooth opened the door.  
  
Inside it was dusty and a little messy, but no more than the average bachelor pad. Anna wandered up the stairs and checked the two bedrooms. One was obviously Victor's and the other was a pleasant neat unused room with a rose print duvet.  
  
"Pretty enough." Anna thought and dumped her rucksack on the bed. She walked out and down to the living room and sat opposite Sabertooth.  
  
"So. How do you want to do this? I can't cook and I can clean a little, but that's it." She looked at him expectantly.  
  
Sabertooth gave a small smile and said, "Oh no! You're Wolverine's daughter. You don't have to do anything. Just having you stay here is enough."  
  
Anna smiled slightly and stood up, "OK, as long as we're in agreement. I stay here, eat, sleep and shower and don't do anything in return. You drive a hard bargain." She stood up and walked back to her room and began to unpack.  
  
'He must really like my dad. Either that or he hasn't met him recently.' She mused. Either way, she had a roof over her head without having to sell herself. She could chill out for a few days and try to figure out what to do next.  
  
Sabertooth watched her disappear into her room and walked out on to the porch. He smiled broadly. What luck! Logan's daughter. He knew that he would be searching for her, and eventually he would find her, and him.  
  
The only problem would be that by then she would hate Logan as much as he did. She was only a kid, and while tougher than any he had met, she was still very impressionable. Brainwashing was easy enough.  
  
That's how he would hurt Wolverine. He knew well enough that his wounds healed fast, but break his heart, his will to live. Why hadn't he thought of it before?  
  
He started to laugh quietly and said out loud, "Soon enough, Logan, you'll find out what betrayal really is."  
  
He heard the shower start and went back inside to wait to start telling Anna all about her father.  
  
Logan twiddled with the buttons on the police scanner until he eventually got a signal. Something about a blue motorcycle being abandoned on a mountain highway about fifty miles away. The cop reporting it commented on how odd it was, it was an expensive bike.  
  
His heart stopped. Logan knew that that was his bike, and if it was abandoned then what the hell had happened to Anna. She could have been injured; the bike could have been stolen from her days ago and just left there.  
  
'I've gotta know.' He thought. He swung the van round and headed in the direction that the cop had reported. He arrived about an hour later.  
  
His bike was propped on its stand by the road. The police officer had disappeared, so he pushed it to the van and managed to muscle it in to the back.  
  
He could smell his daughter and followed her track into the forest. He came to the small lake she had bathed in and suddenly his nose caught a different scent.  
  
"Sabertooth." He said in a low voice. He felt his blood boil, who knew what that maniac would do to her.  
  
As he reached the road, a fierce wind had sprung up, signaling the arrival of the blackbird. He watched motionless as Xavier came down the ramp. They looked at each other for a second.  
  
"Chuck, this is my problem. I'd prefer it if you didn't get involved." He growled.  
  
Xavier gave him an impatient look, "Logan, you cannot do this alone. If Anna is indeed with Sabertooth, then you will need our help." He knew his friend was angry. Anything to do with Sabertooth would be guaranteed to send the burly mutant into a frenzy.  
  
"Those kids can't handle the fight. And I'm gonna kill him."  
  
Xavier shook his head; "You need to concentrate on getting Anna back safely. Hasn't she been through enough without seeing her father kill a man?"  
  
Logan tried to think of another argument, but he knew that the other man was right. Getting his daughter back was all that mattered.  
  
"OK, let's start looking." He said.  
  
Anna flopped down on the sofa and studied Sabertooth. He looked back at her. She breathed loudly through her nose and lit a cigarette.  
  
She blew the smoke out and eventually said, "So, if you and him are such good mates, why hasn't he mentioned you?"  
  
The big mutant thought carefully, "Did you give him time before you ran away?"  
  
"Touché!" She replied.  
  
"Actually, I haven't seen your father in a long time, ever since .... No, no it doesn't matter." He said, knowing that she would take the bait.  
  
Anna sat up, "C'mon, what? What happened."  
  
He looked at her, and then said, "You're Gail's daughter aren't you?"  
  
Anna looked surprised for a moment at the mention of her mother's name, but she covered it.  
  
"I should have known, you have her eyes." He continued.  
  
"What does this have to do with you and him?" She asked, frowning.  
  
Sabertooth smiled inwardly, and said, "It's a long story, and not a nice one. But if you want to know...."  
  
He began telling Anna about he and Wolverine's 'friendship' with a few changes to the truth. Especially about the fact that they had both known her mother while stationed in England.  
  
The night drew in, and by the time he had finished Anna looked shocked. He played the apologetic barer of bad news.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you this stuff. He is your dad."  
  
Anna frowned and said, "No, I had a right to know what type of man he is." She believed the blond man, he had known too many facts about her mum to lie, and he had played on her mistrust of Logan.  
  
"So, you both loved my mum?" She asked, thinking of the woman she lost.  
  
"No, only I did. Logan wanted her because I did, he moved me to another project. Then he wormed into her life. She was confused."  
  
Anna was furious, Sabertooth had told her that he was going to ask Gail to marry him. He could have, should have, been her father. She could have had a family. Her mother had died in vain.  
  
She tried to ask one of the hundred questions that were spinning round her mind. She couldn't even begin to form words.  
  
Unconsciously she clenched her fist and her claws sprang out. She didn't notice the pain.  
  
Sabertooth was delighted. He could tell she blamed Wolverine for abandoning her, and now she thought that all of the years she had spent alone could have been avoided.  
  
"I hate him." She said.  
  
"I didn't want that." He lied, "I just thought you should know the truth. How do you know that things would have been different if I was your father?"  
  
He carefully asked questions that would make her angry towards Wolverine. And once her rage had built up enough, she would attack him on sight, no questions asked.  
  
"Listen, mate, I've had enough shit for three lifetimes, thanks to him. There was more than just mugging people to survive. If he had been a man and stayed then my mum wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't know what it was like to watch someone I loved shake and rock and scream in pain from heroin withdrawal."  
  
She took a deep breath to control her anger and lit another cigarette, "I wouldn't know what it was like to watch people die knowing it was my fault."  
  
She stood up and went to her bedroom. Sabertooth watched in amazement, the kid had killed? She really was something.  
  
Anna looked out of the window, pulling heavily on the cigarette. She had swallowed the big mutant's story. And now all she could think of was getting even with 'Daddy dearest.'  
  
Her incredible hearing picked up the sound of a jet. She didn't doubt who it was.  
  
'Not like we're right under a flight path.' She thought, going to the doorway and looking over the rail at Sabertooth, who hadn't moved.  
  
"He's here." She said, flatly.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"He's going to try and take me back." She added.  
  
"I wont let him." Sabertooth stood up and folded his arms.  
  
Anna felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, she felt safe. Truly safe. She honestly believed that this man would protect her from her father.  
  
"Thank you." She said, almost in a whisper.  
  
Logan was the first to reach the cabin. The Blackbird had landed three miles south, but he could smell the both of them. He wanted to break in and throttle that monster with his bare hands, just for going near his daughter. God only knew what he had done already. He was grateful that Anna was so tough.  
  
He waited for the team to arrive, he knew that his odds of getting Anna out alive or unhurt were better with all of their powers combined.  
  
Xavier looked at the run down cabin for a moment, and said, "She's in there, and very angry. They know we're here, Logan be prepared for anything."  
  
Logan nodded and, silently, started to give hand signals to the other X- men. They fanned out and surrounded the cabin. Wolverine took a deep breath and walked to the door. He was about to kick it, when it flew open and Anna flung herself at him.  
  
He was caught by surprise and fell backwards, Anna saw the momentary weakness and punched him in the face.  
  
He was more shocked that hurt, but it was all she needed to gain the upper hand. She continued to punch him, all the time getting herself more worked up into a frenzy.  
  
Logan knew she was angry with him and was ready to take the abuse until she had it out of her system, but as she pulled her fist back he saw her claws shoot out and he knew that this wasn't just about being upset. She wanted to hurt him badly.  
  
He already knew what she was capable of, and as good a healer as he was, he figured he wouldn't recover from decapitation. His hand grabbed her wrist as she bought it down and managed to stop her.  
  
She raised her other fist and tried to slash at him with that one, he stopped her again. She was turning red, with anger and frustration.  
  
"Anna, I know you're mad, but you have to calm down. Stop this now." He tried to command her, hoping his voice might reach her.  
  
"You know nothing, you bastard. I hate you. I want you dead." She screamed. She leaned forwards and bit Logan's arm.  
  
He gritted his teeth, as he felt her teeth break his skin and saw blood run down his arm, but she didn't stop. He gathered his strength and pushed her away, climbing to his feet within seconds.  
  
Anna landed on her back, but swung her legs round and jumped up. She had Logan's blood on her mouth and chin and her claws were still extended.  
  
She glared at him, and he looked at her in disbelief, she looked feral, not human.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" He asked.  
  
"The truth!" She screamed, "Finally someone had the guts to tell me."  
  
Logan glanced at the doorway of the cabin and saw Sabertooth standing on the porch, his delight evident.  
  
Anna ran towards him, when she saw he was distracted. She felt her hatred building inside of her. She looked at the man that she thought had wrecked her life and she wanted him dead.  
  
Pulling back her fist she rammed it into his stomach and felt her claws sink in. Logan staggered backwards and fell to the ground. He felt the pain spider through his torso and towards his chest. He knew the wound, while fatal to anyone else, wasn't serious to him and felt his body starting to heal.  
  
Anna stared down at him, an unreadable expression on her face. She looked at her claw, his blood staining the bone and said, "I hate you."  
  
She raised her fist again and was about to bring it down towards his neck, when she was suddenly pulled backwards and thrown into a tree by an invisible force.  
  
Logan looked up and saw Jean standing in front of his daughter, holding her against the trunk. He was grateful to the red head, but knew that she was struggling to keep her pinned.  
  
"She's too strong." Jean cried, and Anna chose that moment to lash out with her foot and kick the older girl in the stomach. Jean fell winded and Anna ran into the cabin.  
  
Logan looked down at his stomach, the wound was almost healed. Kurt helped him to his feet. Scott was helping a winded Jean up.  
  
"I've got to go in there." Wolverine said to nobody in particular. He walked towards the door and crossed the thresh hold. The younger mutants followed.  
  
Sabertooth stood next to Anna, his hand on her shoulder. Logan's blood boiled.  
  
"She really takes after you, doesn't she, Logan?" He smiled evilly.  
  
"Don't touch her." Wolverine growled, he took a step forward.  
  
In one swift movement Sabertooth was behind Anna with a knife to her throat. Logan stopped instantly. Anna looked confused.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked. This certainly wasn't part of the plan, although she didn't really think they had one.  
  
"Creed! Let her go, this is between us." Logan demanded.  
  
Sabertooth laughed and pressed the knife into Anna's jugular, "You think I'd let an opportunity like this pass by? For years you've had the upper hand, won every battle. This is the beginning of end game!"  
  
"Victor?" Whispered Anna, questioningly. She was growing concerned. This wasn't an act, he meant it and somewhere in her brain, a memory flared. She had been in this situation before, and that time she had been very, very scared.  
  
"Sorry, Kid. You could go far, but all you are to me is the means to an end." He said in her ear. Then lifting his head up and looking at Wolverine again, "You might walk away from any beating, but will she?" He laughed.  
  
Wolverine tried to think of a way to stop him, there wasn't one. If he moved towards them, Sabertooth would slit her throat within a heartbeat. Deep down he knew that Creed would do it anyway, he took the only path he had.  
  
He ran at them, hoping to catch the bigger mutant off guard, but Sabertooth was too quick. He dragged the knife across Anna's throat, pushed her into her father and ran.  
  
Logan caught her and felt her blood splash over his face and chest. He staggered to the ground under her weight. He could hear Kitty shrieking and somebody yelling. His mind closed off the others, concentrating only on Anna.  
  
Anna tried to breath, the pain was unbearable. She could vaguely make out her father frantically trying to cover the wound with his bare hands, as if that would seal her windpipe. Red clouded her vision and then everything went black.  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

  
  
Anna groaned and opened her eyes. A harsh light dazzled her and she closed them tightly again. A dull pain shot through her throat and immediately she remembered what had happened. Sabertooth pressing the knife into her throat, and even up to the second before he started to drag it across her jugular, she thought he wouldn't do it.  
  
The few seconds of pain she had experienced from her wound, before she passed out were nothing compared to the pain of betrayal from the man she thought she could trust.  
  
She could vaguely recall her father trying to stem the bleeding with his bare hands, confused voices and screaming before the blackness overtook her. She thought she was dying.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly and let her vision adjust. She realised that it wasn't the overhead lights after all. It was sunlight streaming in through the window. She opened her eyes fully and glanced around.  
  
She recognised the Med Lab almost immediately. She realised that they must have bought her back to the mansion. Her father had got her back after all.  
  
An IV was next to the bed with a bag containing a clear liquid hanging down. She followed the tube with her eyes until it came to a stop in the back of her hand. She was tempted to pull it out and try and escape, but something stopped her. She knew she had been hurt badly, and as much as she hated feeling penned in, moving could be a bad idea until she knew the extent of her injuries.  
  
'Well, I'm not staying on my back.' She thought determinedly. She had to crane her already aching neck to see anything. She put her arms underneath her and pushed herself up on her elbows, biting her lip to keep from crying out as her aching wound screamed in protest.  
  
She got half way up and collapsed against the pillows, breathing heavily. She hadn't been in this bad shape for a long time, but at least she could see now.  
  
The first thing she saw made her breath catch in her battered throat.  
  
Logan was slouched in a chair next to her bed, asleep. She expected him to wake up and either start fussing over her or reprimand her for trying to move. After a minute, she realised that he wasn't going to wake up and she relaxed slightly.  
  
She studied him for a minute. He was still wearing his uniform and the stubble on his chin testified that he hadn't shaved in a week. She glanced at his stomach and felt a slight twinge of guilt as she saw the three small holes in the material of his outfit.  
  
Remembering the attack made her recall why she had done it in the first place. She could feel tears building up in her eyes, and brushed them away angrily. She didn't cry, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
'Victor told me the truth.' She thought, as if that was the end of it. But a slight doubt niggled her mind. If he had been honest, merely a pawn in her father's game to seduce her mother, then why had he attacked her?  
  
Anna glanced at the sleeping man again. She knew in her heart that she had wanted to believe Sabertooth. She wanted to hate Logan, to hurt him for leaving her.  
  
"Christ." She muttered, looking at the ceiling. She looked shocked at the sound of her own voice. It sounded rusty and slightly guttural. She panicked slightly, Anna would be the first to admit that she couldn't carry a tune to save her life, but she always thought that she had a nice voice. One that matched her mood perfectly, from a purr to a roar, but now?  
  
"Now I sound like a chain smoking hag." She muttered, rubbing her hand over her eyes. What if it was permanent?  
  
"You shouldn't be talking." Said a voice suddenly, making her yank her hand down from her face. She looked at her father with an entirely neutral face.  
  
Logan had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours, until it finally overtook him. He hadn't left Anna's side since that monster Sabertooth pushed her onto him at the cabin. His urge to go after the beast and kill him was, for once, over shadowed by the fact that his daughter was bleeding to death in his arms.  
  
When she passed out he thought she had died. Xavier managed to break through his thoughts and told him that she was still alive, but she needed help NOW. The rest was pretty much a blur, carrying her to the Blackbird, Hank trying to keep her alive long enough for her power to heal her.  
  
Finally when her windpipe had sealed itself, and she was no longer critical, Anna had been placed in the recovery ward. Logan pulled up a chair and hadn't moved for the six days she had remained in a coma like sleep.  
  
Her voice had woken him, and now he found himself looking into the surprisingly calm face of his daughter. She seemed to be waiting for him to talk.  
  
"Uh ... Hank says your vocal chords were severed. They're nearly healed, but it'll take time before they are what they were, so no shouting." He explained.  
  
"And until then I sound like Joan Rivers?" She managed to groan. But she smiled at her joke.  
  
Logan smiled back, 'This is it.' He thought, 'Finally, she's going to let me in.'  
  
"An, whatever Sabertooth told you about me, you've gotta know it's a lie. He's a monster." Wolverine said, standing up and taking a step towards the bed.  
  
"Duh! I figured that part out myself." She croaked, pointed to the bandage wrapped around her throat. She tried to keep the inevitable "father/daughter" talk at bay and put her head down to look at her hands.  
  
"He hurt me to get to you." She said, her guard was temporarily down, and she couldn't do anything about it. This involved her mother, how she was bought into the world. She needed to know who was lying.  
  
"And I'll never forgive myself for letting it happen." Replied Logan, sitting tensely on the edge of the bed.  
  
Anna was suddenly claustrophobic. She tried to remain calm and said, "Can I get up? I'm aching from just lying here."  
  
Her father nodded and helped her climb down from the bed. Once he was assured that she wouldn't collapse, he went in search of clothes and the Professor.  
  
Anna was desperate for a cigarette and the image of smoke rolling out from her wound as she inhaled made her smile.  
  
"Glad to see your sense of humour hasn't gone."  
  
She turned to see Xavier sitting in his chair at the foot of the bed. She was tempted to get angry with him for invading her mind, but she was tired of it all. She just wanted a ciggie and a hot bath.  
  
"I thought a person's thoughts were private." She said wearily.  
  
Xavier smiled, "I just wondered what state of mind you were in."  
  
Anna leaned against the bed, "You could have asked."  
  
He tipped his head to one side slightly, making Anna think of a puppy, "Would you have answered honestly?"  
  
She just shrugged, and stretched her arms. They were aching from the lack of movement for the past week. At that point Logan returned with her clothes. She dragged the curtains around the bed and dressed quickly.  
  
Something was niggling her. She couldn't put her finger on it, like she had forgotten to do something. She pushed it out of her mind and pulled back the curtains.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Anna?" Asked Xavier.  
  
She knew he had either read her mind again or she was projecting her feelings. She made gave a half shrug and headed to the door.  
  
"You can always ask for help. It doesn't make you weak" The older man called out, stopping her in her tracks. She turned slightly.  
  
"Are you talking about him?" She asked, pointing at Logan, who looked slightly hurt at being referred to as 'him'.  
  
"No. I just wanted you to know that if you need help I'm here." He replied.  
  
Anna scowled and carried on walking out of the door. The two men watched her go. Logan looked at his friend, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Xavier looked grave, "I don't really know at the minute. I don't think Anna does. When she was in the coma and I read her mind to assess her mental damage, I got a fleeting glimpse of a memory, so repressed she doesn't know it exists. I've felt it before, the last time I read her mind."  
  
"Something worse than killing her own mother?" Asked Logan in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. To her, it is. But I'm afraid recent events and my probing may have started to shake it loose."  
  
Logan's eyes travelled to the doorway, and he could hear his daughter talking to someone, "What if she remembers?"  
  
"Then she'll need some serious support. It could destroy her." Xavier replied, praying he would be wrong.

* * *

Anna thought about taking the stairs, but she already felt breathless, so she punched the button for the lift and leaned on the wall, while she waited.  
  
She tried to think of what Xavier was talking about. Ask for help? She had never needed help. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Fucking psychics." She muttered. Would her head ever be private again?  
  
The lift gave a slight ping as it opened and she turned to step in, halting when she saw Scott inside.  
  
"I'll take the stairs." She said, thinking he'd start some sort of apology speech.  
  
"No, wait." He called, stopping the doors, which were starting to close. "You'll strain yourself."  
  
She stopped and glared at him, "Since when did you care?"  
  
Scott didn't say anything; he knew he deserved it, "Since I saw what happened to you. Plus, Wolverine would kill me if he knew that I was the reason you hurt yourself trying to over do things."  
  
Anna sneered, "Of course! You're scared of him, aren't you?" But she walked into the lift, and leaned against the opposite wall to Scott, "Going down?" She asked, not being able to resist.  
  
Scott blushed, as the doors shut. A moment later, they reopened, and as she left, Anna paused in the doorway, "Thanks for the ride." She smiled.  
  
Scott had been intending to get out at the same floor, but he let the doors shut and the lift carry him to the next floor. He was more relieved than he would admit that Anna had apparently forgotten about him yelling at her. Wolverine was nasty when provoked, but these days that took a while and he always let you know when you were pushing him. But Anna was completely unpredictable.  
  
Anna was heading for the door, when something flickered in her mind. It was like a flash, a jolt of sudden memory. She was so shocked that she stopped dead.  
  
She could feel a knife to her throat, but someone was standing in front of her instead of behind, like Sabertooth had been. She knew it was a real memory.  
  
'When the fuck did that happen?' She thought, totally unaware that Kurt and Evan were watching her from the sofa. She shook her head and walked outside.  
  
It was still bright, and she shielded her eyes from the sun. She badly wanted to smoke, but she didn't have any. She sat down on the step, trying to decide which was the lesser of two evils, asking Logan for money or going without a cigarette.  
  
She knew the answer anyway, and stood up sighing. Her vocal chords were aching, like she had been screaming at a concert the night before.  
  
'I'm such a chatter box.' She thought, trying to get herself into a good mood, to approach 'Daddy' for an allowance.  
  
She found Wolverine easily enough. He had apparently been following her, abet at a distance. He saw that she had clocked him and dropped to his knees, pretending that he was looking for something in Ororo's bedding plants.  
  
"I'm not stupid." She said, not noticing that this wasn't the best way to get money.  
  
"Sorry?" He said, still playing innocent. He almost winced at the growling quality her voice had taken. Although it would eventually go, it didn't suit her. She was too small for such a rough voice. 'Then again,' Suggested his mind, 'It matches her personality!' He brushed aside the reality that his child was anything less than perfect (AN – Whose parent doesn't?) and stood up.  
  
Anna let it pass, he had saved her walking all over the mansion anyway. She took a breath and shot out, "I'vegotnomoneyandIneedaciggie."  
  
Logan looked taken aback. He frowned, still unsure about how to deal with her. He was getting used to the screaming fits, the abuse and storming out. But Anna didn't tend to start conversations with him off her own merit.  
  
"Could you slow that down please?"  
  
Anna nearly stamped her foot. The nicotine withdrawal wasn't helping her mood, she took a deep breath to calm her down and repeated, "I have no money and I need a cigarette."  
  
"Oh! What do you want me to do about it?" He said, knowing where this was heading. He knew that he couldn't get out of it now. He should have just run away.  
  
"Give me money!" Replied Anna, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  
  
"So you can damage your lungs?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, I'll buy chocolate with it. Happy now? General rule with kids, if you don't want to know the truth, then don't ask and think the best! Now can I have some money?" Anna knew she was rambling slightly now. The only other way to get money was to get her bank to wire the rest of it to her, and that would take days.  
  
She knew she was going to have to sink to new depths when he crossed his arms and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Please, Dad." She smiled.  
  
Logan's expression changed in an instant. He smiled and his posture immediately softened.  
  
Inside Anna was cursing herself. She knew it would work on him, but he seemed to have taken it as a sign that she really wanted to be his daughter. She had pushed it too far. Any thought of Logan getting hurt in all of this never entered her head, all she could think was that now he really would never leave her alone.  
  
Wolverine pushing something at her disturbed her thoughts. She looked down and saw that he had handed her fifty dollars.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you?" He asked, still smiling.  
  
Anna blinked, and then shook her head, "Um, no thanks. Could I borrow your bike?" 'Don't ask, don't get.' She thought.  
  
Logan laughed out loud, "How stupid do I look? No way." He said firmly.  
  
Anna expected it, and just shrugged, "Fair enough. I'll take the van." She turned and went to look for Rogue, knowing she wouldn't be allowed out of the grounds on her own.  
  
Logan watched her go. He couldn't believe what she had called him. Maybe she had finally come around and realised that he wasn't going to let her down. He'd try and talk to her again soon. Sabertooth had obviously told her something about her mother and he wanted to set the record straight.  
  
Walking back to the mansion, something else was bothering him. What Charles had said. He wondered just what Anna had actually been through during her childhood.  
  
'Whatever it is,' He thought, determinedly, 'I'll be there to help her.'

* * *

Rogue was laid on her bed, with her Walkman on. She didn't understand it when Kitty shot her dirty look, crossed the room and opened the door right next to the Goth's bed, despite the fact that Anna was knocking loudly.  
  
Anna was the last person she expected to see and the look of surprise on the younger girl's face said it all.  
  
"Anna." Kitty stammered, "You're awake." What she had said to the girl before Anna had run away came rushing back to her and she felt ashamed. In the heat of the moment Kitty had lost her temper, but she wasn't vindictive by nature and blamed herself for Anna's running away and resulting injuries.  
  
Anna recalled their last encounter and wasn't shocked that Kitty was caught off guard. 'She probably thinks I'm going to hit her or something.' The raven-haired girl thought.  
  
She simply forced a smile and said, "Is Rogue around?"  
  
"Um, yeah, yeah. She's right here. I'll leave you to it." Kitty said, pushing past her, and racing down the hall.  
  
Anna brushed it off and walked into the room. Rogue had now closed her eyes and was silently mouthing the words to whatever song she was playing.  
  
She reached down and grabbed to earphones. Rogue jumped and tried to turn off the music, but Anna was too fast. She had already heard what she was listening to.  
  
"Leann Rimes. You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl! Hardly your style, Rogue." She smiled, as if she had discovered some big secret.  
  
Rogue blushed somewhat, "Ah..... It's Kitty's an' ah thought ah'd try it."  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow, "Hey, far be it from me to criticise! I know the lyrics to some S Club 7 songs myself."  
  
"Who?" Asked Rogue sitting up.  
  
"Never mind! So, anyways, I'm bored and I have money. Wanna have some fun?" She asked, waving the money Logan had given her.  
  
"Will ah regret this?" Smiled Rogue.  
  
"Probably." Replied Anna, her eyes flashing with glee.

* * *

Rogue managed to talk Anna out of buying more beer, but she couldn't change Anna's mind about the cigarettes. Telling Rogue to buy something "fun" she dashed outside and hastily lit a ciggie.  
  
Breathing out, she leaned against the wall. The lush calm of nicotine flowed over her. By the time she ground the butt out under her heel, Rogue had emerged with two brown bags and a pleased expression on her face.  
  
"I guess there's nothing in there that's illegal, is there?" Asked Anna, taking one of the bags.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, as they walked to the X-van, "It doesn't always hafta to be alcohol, ya know. Ya can get a buzz from somethin' else."  
  
Anna shot her a mischievous look, "A vibrator?" She asked.  
  
Rogue coloured up, and managed to reply, "NO! Ben an' Jerry's." She paused by the van, and started patting her jacket pockets looking for the keys.  
  
Anna put her bag on the bonnet, "What's Ben and Jerry's?"  
  
Rogue stopped and looked at her in shock, "Are ya kiddin' me? They make ice cream. Everyone knows Ben an' Jerry's. Ah can't believe ya've neva had it." She found the keys and unlocked the doors.  
  
"Well, I was a little preoccupied with trying to stay alive, rather than sample gourmet ice creams." Replied Anna, with a little sarcasm. She grabbed the bag and put it on the seat. She was about to climb in when someone grabbed her shoulder and span her round, pinning her to the side of the van.  
  
"Lance!" Yelled Rogue, abandoning her bag and racing round the van. He had Anna's arms pinned to her side, against the van and was inches away from her face.  
  
Rogue cringed knowing that the British girl was more than a match for him, but Anna didn't do anything. Lance started yelling about how it was her fault that Kitty had dumped him and how she was the best thing that ever happened to him, but Anna didn't move.  
  
"Anna?" Rogue cried, trying to break through to her. Then to her utter disbelief Anna started to cry, not hysterically, just tears flowing silently down her face.  
  
Lance still hadn't noticed, he just continued to yell.  
  
Anna couldn't even see Lance. His grabbing her had finally shaken the memory Anna had worked so hard to repress. And she had done it so well that she didn't even know it existed anymore. Now it was real and she was reliving it.  
  
She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was eleven years old. A man, much older, had her pinned to the wall. She could hear her mother screaming at him to release Anna, but he didn't.  
  
Through her tears Anna recognised him, Ash, her mother's pimp. Then she felt it, cold hard steel against her throat, she heard his scratchy voice whisper into her ear, "Now be a good girl for Ash and no one has to get hurt."  
  
He pulled back slightly and she looked at him, terrified. She knew what he intended to do. He was going to rape her.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." She whispered.  
  
Rogue watched the scene in horror. Anna's whispered, almost pathetic pleading made Lance stop his rant and look at her in shock.  
  
"What?" He asked, taking a step back, but not releasing her. He looked at Rogue, who knew something deeper was going on and had pulled out her communicator. She was giving directions and telling someone to hurry.  
  
Anna shook as she heard Ash unfasten his zip, the tears came harder, but she didn't dare cry out. He would hurt her more. How many times had she heard, even seen this exact same thing happen to her mother.  
  
Suddenly someone pulled him away, her mother. Gail pushed him to the floor, and being drunk he stayed there, too intoxicated to move.  
  
"Anna, for god's sake run!" She yelled.  
  
"I wont leave you." Screamed Anna.  
  
Gail crossed over to her daughter as Ash climbed to his feet, "Bitch!" He spat, passing the knife from one hand to the other, almost three foot away from Gail, he lunged.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Anna. She pushed Lance back and the sudden movement made him almost lose his balance. He steadied and remained frozen afraid to move.  
  
She felt an incredible pain in her hand as she swung her fist round to try and keep Ash away from her mother. She was so scared; she punched him in the stomach.

Anna shook her head, She could hear screaming, but it was real. She looked around, confused. Rogue was kneeling by Lance, screaming for help. Anna lifted her hand and knew, if not how, but what had happened. She had stabbed him with her claws.  
  
He was bleeding badly. Anna stared, unable to move. Rogue tried to stem the bleeding with her hands. She would be the first to admit she was in full panic mode. She prayed that the team would arrive soon.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder she saw Anna slide down the side of the car, her face unreadable.  
  
"Anna, ya gotta help me! He's bleedin' out." Cried Rogue.  
  
Before Anna replied, if she could, a car screeched into the car park and the team climbed out. Scott and Kurt ran to Lance, and after checking his pulse, lifted him into the X-Van.  
  
Kurt returned to comfort Rogue who was in near hysteria from shock. Logan, meanwhile, had found his daughter.  
  
"Anna?" He cried, grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet, "What did you do?"  
  
She looked at her father for a moment before replying, "I killed him. And the bastard deserved it."

Hope this makes up for not updating. I'm not sure about this chappie, so tell me if you like it or not!!! 


End file.
